


Stealing The Show

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hansol loves flowers but he loves Minghao more, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, VerHao on the side, Wedding Fluff, flowers as a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Wen Junhui doesn’t want to spend more time with Kwon Soonyoung than is absolutely necessary. For the sake of his best friend’s wedding he’ll put up with him but under duress. Soonyoung is annoying, energetic, overbearing and surprisingly attentive and it isn’t long before Junhui starts to see what everyone else has been seeing all along.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> jun is chosen to be hansol's best man at his wedding, and hansol needs him to bring a date to even out the wedding party (or smth, idk) but the only person available to go with him is soonyoug, jun's absolute last choice. he's too loud and weird and tends to disappear for ten minutes at a time only to pop up w a tidbit of juicy gossip he somehow managed to glean from his surroundings to be a good wedding date, but jun has no choice and goes along with it
> 
> do's:  
> -soonyoung being a surprisingly sweet and attentive plus one, making sure to help jun w best man duties and calm him down when he gets nervous abt his speech  
> -hansol and jun's friends being FASCINATED by soonyoung and thinking he's so cool and funny  
> -ot13 shenanigans  
> -any rating up to E!
> 
> don'ts:  
> -no archive warnings  
> -no heavy angst  
> -no disastrous wedding lol

  
  


⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

_“Please…”_

Hansol’s eyes pleaded with Junhui, deep brown and begging, lashed heavily and blinking innocently as he held his best friend’s hand.

“No,” Junhui shuddered. “Anyone but Soonyoung. Come on Hansol….”

Junhui had no idea, three years ago almost to the day, that when he asked his best friend Hansol to meet him at his dance studio for lunch it would come to this. He had no idea his best friend would spill his giant cup of Sprite all over Junhui’s colleague’s expensive jersey dancewear when he ran into him in the hallway. He had no idea the stone-cold choreographer, who never said more than two words to Junhui, would become instantly smitten with the doe-eyed plant lover and part-time florist. He definitely had no idea it would lead him to this point. If he could turn back time, take it all back, he probably would have met Hansol at his nursery instead of asking him to the dance school for lunch that day.

“Look, he’s Minghao’s only friend, and you need to be his date. You’re my best man and if you won’t accompany him then Minghao won’t have a best man, and then I’m not going to have a wedding or a husband or a set of balls. Please?”

Soonyoung had been working at the dance studio for over a year. He was loud, so loud, always leading around busy groups of small children and never asking them to keep their voices down. He was an attention magnet, famous for his constantly changing hair colours, and of course his obsessive fixation on tigers. The man was convinced he was an actual tiger in human form and, while it was tiresome to the adults, the kids absolutely loved him.

Junhui had a headache already and rubbed the tense spot between his eyebrows. He looked over at Hansol again, his expression now more miserable than hopeful, and nodded. “Fine. Only because I know Minghao has been giving you hell over this wedding.” “He’s just a perfectionist Junhui. It’s his special day and he deserves to have everything exactly how he wants it.” “He’s a bridezilla,” Junhui laughed. “Just call it what it is.” “Call him that and you’ll have no balls either,” Hansol smiled and turned serious. “Thank you. For helping me, for being my best man, for being there…” Junhui immediately backed away. “Don’t get all soft on me you know emotions make me uneasy.” “I know,” Hansol laughed brightly. “that’s why I’m the one getting married and you’re going to be single forever.”

Single forever….

“It doesn’t sound so bad to me.” Junhui pouted. “Seriously though, hyung, its just you and Seungcheol left. Everyone else is settling down, besides Jeonghan, but there’s no hope for him.” “I don’t want to settle down,” Junhui stabbed the top of his frappe with a straw aggressively before sucking way too hard and giving himself brain freeze. “Ugh,” he scowled at the cup as he rubbed his forehead and Hansol chuckled at him from across the table. “You know, you guys are more similar than you realise Jun,” Hansol’s eyes were sparkling as he laughed loudly at his friend’s dismay. “Just give him a chance. Suit fitting is next Saturday and then we thought we might go out for dinner afterwards.”

Junhui sighed heavily. He’d do anything for Hansol, and Minghao whom he’d come to love as well, and he wanted this day to be perfect for them. Even if it meant putting up with Kwon Soonyoung.

“Fine, count me in,” Junhui nodded. “Just please promise me you aren’t going to let him wear a tiger print suit.”

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

“This one!” Soonyoung was proudly holding up a glittering black tuxedo trimmed with a garish yellow satin. “No way,” Junhui shook his head. His eyes shot over to Minghao who, despite his increasing anxiety about the wedding, seemed to have endless patience for his hyperactive friend. “Soonie,” was all he had to say to make the man pout like a child and hang the suit back on the rack. “These ones,” Hansol selected a very sophisticated charcoal grey suit with matching black shirts. “Definitely,” Minghao’s eyes shone with love and Junhui had to turn away before he gagged. Sometimes they were a little too much; even in the lead up to their wedding. He’d hate to be around them on their honeymoon.

“I’ve got some beautiful roses for the boutonniere ordered…” Hansol’s love of plants was second only to his love for his husband to be and he was doing all the flower arrangements himself. “What colour?” Minghao slinked a little closer and Hansol shook his head. “It’s a surprise,” he smiled warmly. “but it will go beautifully with these.”

“Its pink isn’t it?” Minghao’s eyes sparkled and Hansol’s face flushed. “No,” he said but the excitement was already showing in his deep brown eyes. The way they looked at each other, the way they complimented each other, both a well of patience and kindness and cool calm demeanour Junhui could never even aspire too. He was too tightly wound, too highly strung, his own outward appearance just a mask to cover his incessant internal restlessness. His non stop fidgeting and constant movement the outward expression of his quiet agitation.

“Ew,” he snapped before he even really meant too, “you guys are so disgusting.”

“Really?” Soonyoung wandered over and grabbed him by the arm. “I think they’re wonderful. Imagine being in love like that…” Junhui felt warm, too warm, he wanted to pull his arm away and disappear inside himself, but the man kept clinging. “A love like that... Isn’t that what we all aspire to?”

Junhui shook his head. Not him. Romance held nothing for him but a promise of a broken heart, the risk of someone seeing who he really was, the stress of worrying about losing interest. His internal restlessness would never find someone to quench the fire that burned inside him, someone who would accept it and embrace it wholeheartedly, someone who could catch his eye and keep him on his toes. He was better off alone; not that anyone showed any interest in him anyway.

“Can I hold your hand?”

The warm feeling of fingers creeping into his made Junhui’s stomach turn over. “Ah, I think you already are?” He looked down between them where Soonyoung’s hand was joined to his. They were walking along the outdoor terrace of the mall towards a restaurant after choosing suits and being fitted. The night was just descending over the sky, blues and pinks mixing with indigos and greys, promising an evening of calm serenity. “Do you mind?” Soonyoung said as he clutched a little tighter. “They make me feel lonely.”

“That’s hardly my problem,” Junhui said without thinking but it, unsurprisingly, just made Soonyoung cling a little tighter. “Come on. What have you got to lose? I actually make a pretty great boyfriend even if it’s only until the wedding. We can pretend!” With the way Soonyoung was pouting at him Junhui found him hard to refuse. He was so annoying, so manipulative pouting his plush pink lips and staring at Junhui with his cat-like gaze.

Junhui really liked cats.

“Fine, but I’m not your boyfriend, we aren’t dating.” He scowled despite the buzzing feeling in his ears. “But we can hang out and keep each other company through all this wedding stuff.”

“Yeeeeeeee!” the roar of delight Soonyoung let out was inhuman. He dropped Junhui’s hand and, to the dancer’s extreme embarrassment, leaped into a garden bed to emerge holding a single sunflower. “For you, handsome!” The wink was lascivious and so cheesy. Junhui wanted to sink into the ground to escape his embarrassment but he took the flower anyway.

“You know,” Hansol drawled slowly as they settled around the table , “the sunflower means adoration and loyalty.  In ancient Greece there is a myth explaining why they turn their heads towards the sun.  Clytie, a nymph, was in love with Apollo and at first he loved her back.” Hansol began dramatically and Minghao leaned in with interest. “Before long, he fell in love with Leucothoe instead of Clytie and scorned her as a lover. Clytie was so jealous she told Leucothoe’s father of the relationship and he punished her by burying her alive.”

Hansol paused for dramatic effect. Junhui wanted to interrupt him but Minghao was staring at him with rapt attention and Soonyoung was also waiting for the rest of the story.

“Apollo was so angry he turned Clytie into a flower, but even in flower form she still loved him . She was now destined to spend  her days watching him as he moved the sun across the sky in his chariot, just like sunflowers move to face the sun. ”

“ Wow,” Soonyoung breathed out heavily, “romantic.” He reached out to pick up the sunflower Junhui had discarded on the table and stared at it like it held all the secrets of the universe.

“Hansol you’re so smart,” Minghao made heart eyes at his fiancé.

Junhui rolled his. Sure, eternal punishment, burying alive, unrequited feelings leading to eternal damnation. So romantic.

“Of course dinner is our treat,” Minghao said as they grilled strips of meat in the middle of the table. “I can’t thank you both enough. There’s no way we’d be able to get through this without our best friends.”

Junhui had to smile. He loved his friends so much. He was so proud  to be  included in such a special day for them and to stand by Hansol’s side as he married the man of his dreams. Pertinent, he thought, considering he was the reason they met in the first place.  He watched on as Hansol, smitten beyond comparison, fed Minghao a delicious looking sliver of meat from the grill. He was just about to complain again about the excessive PDA when he turned and felt a hot damp slice of meat slap into his cheek.

“Sorry,” Soonyoung smiled brightly at him, eyes crinkling up in a way that told Junhui he wasn’t that sorry. “I wanted to feed you, you know, like them….” His eyes were so wistful as they wandered across the table to where Minghao was chewing his meat and making heart eyes at Hansol. “I’m clumsy. Sorry for hitting you in the face with my meat.”

“I can feed myself just fine,” Junhui scowled as he searched the table for a napkin or cloth to wipe the pork grease from his cheek. “I can lick it?” Soonyoung offered when Junhui found none and the dancer almost choked on nothing. “No thank you,” he tried to shift away  from Soonyoung in  panic but the other just leaned closer and swiped his shirt sleeve across Junhui’s face.

“There you go!” he proclaimed in  triumph , convinced he’d saved the day.

“Why are you so weird?” Junhui said and Soonyoung just replied with a sad pout. “You’re weird too,” he grumbled and Junhui nodded his agreement. “At least I’m not slapping people in the face with meat.”

They left the restaurant and Junhui didn’t even try to protest when he felt a warm hand  slip into his. He didn’t scowl at  Soonyoung’s incessant tipsy chatter and he didn’t even scrunch his nose in disgust at the man’s drunken flush or pork breath. He did, however, draw the line when a very giggly  Soonyoung announced that there ‘would be only one stop’ and Minghao could drop them both off at Junhui’s house.

“Not tonight,” Junhui said and it just made Soonyoung giggle more. “ So another night then?” he asked with so much hope in his deep dark eyes that Junhui almost hated to crush it. “No, not  another night either.”

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

“These really are beautiful,” Junhui murmured as he wandered the aisles of Hansol’s lush green nursery. He followed Hansol past rows and rows of conifers and fruit trees, spruce and eucalyptus, past daisies and lavenders and  camellias . They entered the sheltered part and Junhui marveled at the bromeliads and monsteras and a beautiful silver fern that looked like it was worth a lot of money.

“In here,” Hansol said as he opened the door to his office and the scent hit Junhui immediately. Petals were scattered across a long stainless steel workbench and the aroma of fresh cut flowers was both heady and invigorating. “They’re perfect,” Junhui picked up one of the carefully hand-crafted boutonnieres and inspected it closely. His was tied with a silver ribbon around the flower stems and, he assumed as he picked it up, the one with orange and black ribbon was for Soonyoung.

“Do you think he’ll like them?” Junhui didn’t have to ask who as he watched Hansol pack them carefully away into  a Styrofoam box. They were standing in tiny glass jars and Hansol poured a  strong-smelling concoction around the stems as Junhui watched on. “What the hell is that?” He wrinkled his nose and Hansol laughed. “It’s a secret recipe passed down through the family. They’ll stay fresh for days like this.” Luckily the wedding was in two  days’ time and it was almost time for the flowers and the suits, the vows and the dancing, and Junhui being stuck with Soonyoung for a whole 24 hours straight.

They were travelling tomorrow, both groom parties separately, and Junhui couldn’t be more grateful that at least he didn’t have to put up with the man on the drive. It was two hours by car and trapped in that small space with a loud, excited, exuberant Soonyoung would be a nightmare. “What are you thinking about?” Hansol questioned, eyeing Junhui suspiciously as he twirled a stem between his fingertips. “ Soonyoung,”  he said as he dropped it and Hansol’s face lit up with excitement. “Really?” “Yes really. About how glad I am I don’t have to share a car ride with him. He’s so annoying.” Hansol’s face fell.

“ Y ou know, you could do a lot worse than Soonyoung,” Hansol walked out and Junhui followed him. “He’s an attractive man.” “He also wears way too many layers of tiger print on any given day,” Junhui retorted but Hansol persisted. 

“He’s funny,”

“He’s annoying.”

“He’s interesting.”

“ H e’s weird.”

“He’s successful.”

“He teaches  five year olds how to do the roger rabbit.”

Hansol sighed long and slow and Junhui could see the disappointment bleeding from his eyes. “Look,” he said as he picked up a rose leave and twirled the stem between his fingertips, “I’ll behave tomorrow night. I said I’d be his partner and I’d never let you down. This is your special day and I promise to do everything I can to support you.” He didn’t know why Hansol was so insistent at extolling the virtues of Kwon Soonyoung. Sure, he was good looking and funny, and teaching the plethora of tiny children at the studio probably did pay well. It didn’t mean there had to be anything more than their wedding arrangement.

Later that night, laying alone in his bed which seemed way too big, silence overwhelmed him. Junhui remembered their conversation earlier and considered what it would be like to share a bed and a car and a life with someone like Soonyoung. He  imagined it to be exciting, interesting and exhausting, but never boring. Would the comfort of a warm body next to him be such a bad thing? Even if it was cloaked in satin tiger print  pajamas ?

Yes. Junhui rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow.  Yes, it would.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

“Road trip!”

The screaming of Kwon Soonyoung had already begun and Junhui smirked at being in the other car. No one  in Soonyoung’s car  seemed to mind though, Minghao’s eyes fond as he watched his friend throw his bag into the boot, their other friend Chan laughing loudly at whatever incoherent garbage was coming out of the dancer’s mouth.

“Who is that?” Hansol’s other best friend  Seungcheol was gaping open mouthed as they waited by the second car and Junhui felt a little shiver of jealousy trickle down his spine. “That’s Soonyoung, he works with us at the studio,” he said through  slightly gritted teeth, “he’s my partner in the wedding party.”

“Oh,”  Seungcheol shook his head as he dragged his eyes away, “not Soonyoung.  Everyone knows Soonyoung. He’s awesome! One time we were drinking together by the waterfront and he actually photobombed a news report, he was dressed in this crazy shiny shirt, and when the footage played on the news you could see straight through it.”  Seungcheol began to laugh as they watched Soonyoung continue to throw bags into the car, “it was the funniest thing ever , God, who else would show up randomly on the news with their nipples out? That night was so fun I’ll always remember it.” 

Junhui remembered that night. He’d avoided Hansol’s calls and texts to meet them for drinks because he knew there’d be too many people there; too many loud people. Particularly one loud dancer with a penchant for orange and black.  Then he had to listen to their stories about how much fun they had for days afterwards, so many stories of whatever wild and outrageous things Soonyoung did, so many it gave Junhui a headache just remembering it.

“I meant that guy,”  Seungcheol’s eyes were doing that thing where they went all warm and gooey as he watched Chan help Soonyoung with the bags. “Chan?” Junhui watched  Seungcheol smile to himself and wondered if this wedding was contagious. “He’s our boss. He owns the studio we all work at.” “Why have I never met him at any of our drinks  sessions?”  Seungcheol was almost a melted puddle and Junhui scowled. “Because he’s just graduated  university and he only just turned 21 _hyung_.”

Seungcheol shrugged. “I don’t mind an age gap , I mean, I don’t specifically look for them like Jeonghan does . But how does he own your studio if he’s that young?” “He just took over from his Dad,” Junhui sighed heavily as he watched Chan flit around Soonyoung like a hummingbird on a sweet flower, laughing at his shit jokes and fixing the strands of hair that  escaped his beanie. That feeling, ice cold and irritating, crept down his spine again as he watched Chan openly  flirting with Soonyoung  shamelessly in front of everyone. And, to his surprising horror, Soonyoung was flirting back. Were they a thing? Had he missed this? Was he somehow the third wheel wedged in between a potential love story?

He felt uneasy and ignored Seungcheol’s gushing praise of Chan’s body proportions and got into the car. He’d seen enough to last him the whole trip and it was only the first hour.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

“We’re here!”  Soonyoung yelled with his arms raised reverently to the sky as he stretched and twisted the stiffness out of his body from the long car ride.

“Master of stating the obvious,” Junhui huffed under his breath as they all got out of the cars at the hotel. It was beautiful, overlooking the coast and the sparkling ocean, and the weather was just perfect. He walked around to grab his stuff from the back of  Hansol’s SUV and was shouldered out of the way by a brightly grinning dancer dressed in a ridiculous tiger print shirt . “May I?” Soonyoung smiled widely at him and Junhui frowned. “Why?” “Why?” Soonyoung managed to look suitably offended and pouted his bottom lip. “Because I promised I’d be your temporary wedding boyfriend and now it’s the wedding so here I am.” He grabbed for the bag at the same time as Junhui reached out and when their hands brushed Junhui snapped his back. “I don’t have germs,”  Soonyoung really looked chastised now, his pout no longer flirty and petulant but genuine. Junhui felt like he should  apologize but it was too late; Soonyoung had already taken off to Minghao’s car.

Junhui struggled with his duffel and his backpack and tried not to pay attention to the  ice-cold tingle in the back of his head. It was back. It  definitely wasn’t jealousy, he told himself repeatedly, as he watched Soonyoung carrying Chan’s extra bag and two of his own with no struggle whatsoever. He wasn’t jealous, why would he be? He  didn’t care if Soonyoung smiled at Chan, carried his bags, glowed with pride when the shorter dancer laughed loudly at all his dumb jokes and  unashamed  antics. Chan could have all the attention he wanted from  Soonyoung , it made absolutely no difference to him at all, he was just watching because he was curious as to how he managed to carry so much stuff without breaking a sweat.

“Want me to help?”  Seungcheol held a spare hand out to Junhui and he shook his head. He didn’t need any help. He’d carry his own bags.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

The room was beautiful and even had a balcony although he was only on the first floor. Junhui stepped out and enjoyed the peace and quiet and took a few deep breaths as he looked down on the pool just below surrounded by green grass . The  irritation, the cold tingle down his head and spine, it just wouldn’t go away. He wondered if  it was just jealousy over being used to having Soonyoung’s attention all to himself. He just didn’t like the idea of Chan and Soonyoung together.

“Cannonball!”

His peace was shattered when Soonyoung’s loud scream reached his ears just as soon as the huge splash in the pool below. Junhui leaned over the balcony and watched Chan follow with a big jump of his own and Minghao slip into the pool much more gracefully. Soonyoung spluttered to the surface just in time to grab Minghao by the  shoulder and dunk him making the lean dancer resurface and laugh loudly. It looked like fun; Junhui could do with some fun. It was warm now and a little sweaty in the afternoon humidity and the pool would be a welcome relief.  A swim would use up a little of his restless energy; probably just enough to make sitting through dinner bearable.  He was just debating grabbing his own shorts and joining  them when Soonyoung swam to the edge and heaved himself up.

He was dressed in a pair of bright red and yellow board shorts and a white  t-shirt . The board shorts clung to his ass as he raised himself up with his arms and Junhui was mesmerized. The man always dressed like a toddler, swathing himself constantly in oversized hoodies and baggy pants, and he had no idea that was what was hiding underneath.  Junhui’s mouth watered as he watched the man climb easily from the pool using his  impressive  upper body strength and when he turned around the mystery of the bags was solved. No wonder he could carry so many bags. The dancer was absolutely ripped. His white  t-shirt was soaked and left nothing to the imagination. It clung like cellophane to every ripple of Soonyoung’s upper body, showing off his  shapely biceps and his strong chest and, _oh my_ , his deliciously defined abs. Junhui leaned  dangerously close to the edge of the balcony, arms on the rail, as he strained his eyes to try and  memorize every single detail of  Soonyoung’s body. From his tiny dark nipples to his visible v line to the smattering of dark hair  obvious through the shirt. It was all perfect.

_ Fuck._

“Junhui!”  To his dismay he’d been spotted watching them. “Come and play with us!”  Soonyoung yelled out as he waved enthusiastically from the side of the pool. His  bright smile and his adorable face did not match the body still so shamelessly on display and  Junhui was just about to  wave back and nod his agreement.

Until Chan, resplendent with his own perfectly muscled body and impressive abs, sneaked up behind Soonyoung and grabbed him around the waist to dump him in the water.  Suddenly the pool didn’t seem like so much fun after all. Junhui flopped on his bed and spent the rest of the afternoon playing around on his phone but he couldn’t get the icy shivers out of his mind.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

He settled in besides Hansol at the big round dinner table. They were seated around in a big 12 person circle, Junhui besides Hansol and flanked by  Seungcheol on the other side, Soonyoung seated between  Minghao and Chan.  Jeonghan had turned up some time in the afternoon with a new boyfriend, tall and very handsome, and obviously very smitten. Mingyu and Joshua had also arrived and were sporting matching  thousand dollar suits  even though the dinner was supposed to be ‘smart casual’. “These couples who have been together too long…” Junhui muttered under his  breath and  Seungcheol snorted. “As soon as they got  married they basically became one person.” Junhui cracked a smile at that. 

He nibbled at his meal and tried not to watch Soonyoung having the time of his life with Chan. They never stopped laughing, talking and giggling and leaning in to whisper to each other, every now and then their eyes flashing over to where Junhui was seated with  Seungcheol . It was sickening; they were  absolutely shameless. Junhui kind of felt bad for  Seungcheol, he’d spent half the meal plotting on how to get closer to Chan, and Junhui  couldn’t believe he was missing what was so blatant in front of him.

Finally, he got what he wanted. “Can I swap with you for a while?” Soonyoung’s nose was pink and his eyes weren’t reallyfocusing properly, but Junhui still felt a warm rush of comfort replace the sharp stab of jealousy that had been prickling at his skin for the last hour. “Not a problem!” Seungcheol was out of the chair before Soonyoung even had to ask twice and Junhui watched him slide into the vacant space like he belonged there.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung pouted that fake pout again, the one he used when he so  obviously wanted attention. “I was trying to give you some space since you find me so annoying but….” He looked around  conspiratorially before leaning  close to whisper, “Chan wanted me to swap. He’s got a thing for  Seungcheol and he was hoping to  make a move!”  The feeling of  Soonyoung’s lips so close to Junhui’s ear was making him shiver again; not in the jealously irritated way but in a much deeper place. He felt it rush down his neck and into his stomach  where it pooled warmly and made him feel unusually excited.

“Wait, Chan likes Seungcheol?” Junhui was surprised. He’d watched Soonyoung and Chan flirting all day to the point where it was making him feel sick. “Yeah,” Soonyoung giggled and scratched at his red nose. “I told him he had no chance because  Seungcheol would think he was way too  young but Chan only likes older guys. He said if Wonwoo can pull Jeonghan then he could definitely try for  Seungcheol.” “Wonwoo?” Junhui asked, confused. He looked around to where Soonyoung was not so discreetly pointing at Jeonghan feeding his latest toy boy cake from his own fork. “Jeonghan’s new boyfriend is Wonwoo. He’s Chan’s friend from university.”

“So you and Chan aren’t a thing?” Junhui couldn’t help  ask and Soonyoung’s drunken giggles spilled out into a loud laugh.  “Me and Chan? No way.” His eyes turned soft despite his inebriation. “I like him but not like that.”

Junhui’s relief was palpable. The itching, pricking ice that had been nagging at his spine all day softened, then shattered into pieces as a warm hand slipped carefully into his under the table. The feeling of Soonyoung’s fingers, always warm against  Junhuis, was becoming way too familiar and even welcome and comforting.

“I-Mmm sorry I haven’t been a good fake wedding boyfriend today,” Soonyoung slurred a little as he sipped his _(fourth? fifth?)_ glass of champagne and Junhui took it from his hands. “You need to eat something,” he held out his fork with a huge chunk of sponge cake on the end and  Soonyoung’s eyes lit up. “Thank you Junnie,” he mumbled around the cake and Junhui felt protectiveness swell in his chest. He fed Soonyoung another mouthful of cake and reached over for some water and made him drink that too. “I’ll help you get to bed,” he stood up and said the requisite goodbyes as he helped  Soonyoung away from the table and out of the  dining room.

“I’m not that drunk,” Soonyoung slurred as he leaned on Junhui’s  shoulder in the elevator. Minghao’s wedding party was only on the second floor but Junhui knew he couldn’t risk the stairs. “You are,” he said carefully, holding Soonyoung tight around the waist. He could feel the heat of his muscles through the thin white dress shirt he was wearing and the heat of Soonyoung’s breath on his neck. It was quiet and for the thirty second elevator ride the world didn’t matter outside those four walls.  Nothing mattered besides the tiny sparks inside Junhui’s chest that were being gently fanned into life by Soonyoung’s soft breathing so close to his ear.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

“Where are your pyjamas?” Junhui asked as he pushed Soonyoung down to sit on the bed. “Pyjamas?” Soonyoung had reached a whole new level of incoherence  and he blinked his glassy eyes up at Junhui. “Pyjamas?” he asked again like he’d just discovered the word for the first time and the syllables were unfamiliar in his mouth. “Yeah, you know, those things you sleep in?” Junhui looked around the room. It was surprisingly neat; neater than he expected. He didn’t know why he expected Soonyoung to be  messy but everything was laid out and organized, his suit for the next day was hanging up, but there were no pyjamas left out anywhere.

“I know…” Soonyoung got up with a little bit of a sway, “wait here.” He stumbled into the bathroom and Junhui sat down on the bed to wait and make sure he went to bed okay. If he was a mess in the  morning then Minghao would stress and if Minghao  was  stressed Hansol would be devastated. He looked around at the room and his eyes fell on a small stuffed tiger sitting in the middle of the bed and he  smirked to himself. It was so cute and the image of Soonyoung clinging to it all night wasn’t unwelcome in his mind. He picked it up and felt its soft knitted feet and its cute nose and when the door swung  open he looked up.

Soonyoung, face freshly washed and hair damp, was standing in the doorway. Not, as Junhui had imagined, in a garish pair of tiger print satin pyjamas. 

“What?’ he asked again, slightly slurred, as Junhui gaped at him silently. “This is what I sleep in.”

It was the pool all over again but worse. Soonyoung walked towards him, still a little unsteady on his feet, dressed in nothing but a pair of tiny black briefs. Not even boxer briefs, the kind that would at least cover some of his thighs, these were tiny tiny briefs. His muscular body was incredible up close, all dips and bumps of hard muscle and tight tendons, all skin and veins and even a little delicious embellishment of hair under his bellybutton.

He ignored  Junhui’s blatant staring and flopped face first onto the bed. This, Junhui decided, was infinitely worse. Now all he could see was the smooth expanse of  Soonyoung’s back, the broad shoulders that tapered down into an impossibly slim waist, the round swell of his ass just enough to peek out from under the black cotton straining to cover something.  The stirring in  Junhui’s stomach, bothering him every time he was around Soonyoung, began to spread dangerously lower. He lifted his hand, wanting to maybe rub Soonyoung’s back, stroke his nape or feel the soft strings of his dark hair. Anything to give him a little comfort; show him he wasn’t alone.

“You hate  me.. ” Soonyoung mumbled into his pillow and Junhui froze halfway with his hand out . “I don’t hate you,” he said softly as something sharp and painful clenched in his chest. Why would Soonyoung think that? Had he really been so awful to him? He pulled his hand back in shame.

“You do,” Soonyoung rolled onto his back and pouted, that stupid attention seeking pout that Junhui despised,  all sad eyes and protruding bottom lip glistening with spit and a little toothpaste in the corner of his mouth that Junhui wanted to smear away with his thumb.

“I don’t hate you, I promise, okay?” Junhui stood up and pulled at the blankets so he could get Soonyoung under them. He was going to get cold laying on top of them barely dressed. “Get into the bed.” He pulled at Soonyoung’s legs and managed to  maneuver the drunk man under the blanket, tucking the  sheets back around him. A hand shot out and gripped his wrist and Junhui was unexpectedly pulled a little too close. His legs wobbled as he almost lost his  balance but he managed somehow not to fall on top of Soonyoung. “Stay with me?” Soonyoung blinked at him, cheeks so pink, eyes glassy with a drunken sadness that Junhui didn’t like. “I’ll sit here until you fall asleep,” he said and sat back down. It was for Minghao and Vernon’s sake. He had to make sure Soonyoung went to sleep.

He expected more chatter but Soonyoung just linked their hands together and rolled towards him. His breathing slowed  quickly and soon soft snores filled the air between them and Junhui finally relaxed. He slipped his hand out of Soonyoung’s and missed the warmth  immediately, but he left him anyway, sleeping soundly, curled up a little in the bed. Junhui stepped  silently towards the door but, on a whim, he rushed back over to the bed and tucked the little tiger plushie under Soonyoung’s arm, smiling at the picture they made  together.

As he laid in  his own  hotel bed, warm and alert, he wondered again. No longer filled with images of tiger print pyjamas, this time he wondered what it would be like to curl into Soonyoung’s bare chest, and it filled him with a strange emptiness that was both uncomfortable and selfish.  It felt a little too much like a longing, a craving for warmth and  companionship , and he didn’t know what it was or how to define it . All he did know was he was glad, if he had to sleep alone, at least Soonyoung did as well.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

“I’m going to throw up.”

Junhui heaved with nerves and  Soonyoung rubbed his back. “ No you aren’t.”  He rubbed the spot between Junhui’s shoulder blades, digging knuckles deep into his spine, and the sensation was grounding and forced Junhui to concentrate.

“Okay, just breathe, no don’t sit down,” Soonyoung pulled Junhui away from the bench  in the hallway outside the function room. “Walk with me,” he grabbed his hand and led him away from the room out a side door and into the garden fragrant with fresh roses and citrus trees. “Deep breaths, close your eyes, relax…” Soonyoung’s voice was soothing as he gripped Junhui’s hand and talked him down from the edge of nerves. Junhui hadn’t had a panic attack in years but when he saw the amount of people in the room  waiting he just slipped back into old habits.

“There’s just so many people,” he said as his breathing slowed and became closer to normal. “What if I mess up?’ “ You  aren’t going to mess up,” he opened his eyes and was met with  Soonyoung’s,  filled with dark heat and relief,  and staring straight into his soul. “There’s nothing to mess up. Just stand still and don’t fidget around like you usually do.”

“I don’t,” he said to which Soonyoung responded quickly. “You do. You can’t stand still for a second Junnie. You’re always fidgeting.” Soonyoung dug into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded  handkerchief. “Hold this if you feel nervous. You can  put it in your pocket and  pick here at the edge where it has satin, try it.” Junhui slid his fingers along the satin edge and found that Soonyoung was right, it felt nice and would be just enough to keep his hands busy, and suddenly the idea of  standing in front of 500 people didn’t seem so daunting.

“Thanks,” he smiled at Soonyoung, more grateful than he could ever express. “You’re a dancer,”  Soonyoung laughed as they walked back in together , “surely you’ve been on stage in front of more people than that.” “There’s lights on stage,” Junhui mumbled as they linked arms and walked down the aisle to take their place at the front of the room, “you  can’t see the audience.”

“You may now kiss,” the celebrant said with a flourish after a long ceremony filled with Minghao’s rambling pretentious poetry, Hansol’s gushing vows, and way too many flower references. Junhui’s chest swelled with pride as he watched Minghao bend his knees just enough so Hansol didn’t have to reach up and they finally kissed for the first time as husbands. The audience cheered and clapped and Junhui ran his fingers along the satin edged handkerchief to distract him from wanting to move around. It had really helped him keep his focus and he felt like he owed  Soonyoung a  favor; especially when he looked over and saw the other best man standing stoic with tears streaming down his cheeks and nothing handy to wipe them.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

“Jeonghan’s boyfriend stormed out!” Soonyoung dropped himself neatly into the empty chair besides Junhui with a dramatic flourish. “He caught Jeonghan flirting with that wedding singer who’s even younger than he is!” Soonyoung pointed over to the man who was blessing their ears with some perfectly cliched wedding music. “Isn’t that Seokmin’s friend?” Junhui said and Soonyoung smirked. “Yeah, his name is Boo Seungkwan, but I’m just going to call him Homewrecker from now on!”

He was gone as quickly as he’d sat  down and the empty space seemed to loom large beside Junhui. It was  quickly filled with Seungcheol back from the bar and Junhui  took the offered beer with enthusiasm. He’d need it. He was about to make his best man speech. “Was that Soonyoung here again?” Seungcheol’s eyes  danced fondly across the room at the dancer now  stuck to Chan’s side . “ He’s really great. You should ask him out!”  Seungcheol leaned over to grab for the bottle of wine in the middle of the table and Junhui balked out of his musings. Ask out Soonyoung? Annoying, loud, irritating Soonyoung? Popular, handsome and adorable Soonyoung?

_ Shit._

“He’d never go for a guy like me,” Junhui sipped at the beer. The burn in his chest made him debate sculling the whole thing down but he still had this speech to get through and he’d have to be at least half sober. “Of course he would. You’ve got a lot to offer you know.”  Seungcheol was his  typical comforting self as he put an arm around Junhui but Junhui’s eyes could only find Soonyoung across the room. He was, as per usual, surrounded by an adoring crowd. He seemed to be  retelling the gossip about Jeonghan to Chan and Jihoon and Seokmin who were  laughing along with him. Chan’s hand was on his arm again and it made Junhui prickle with jealousy. He decided it was  definitely jealousy. He wanted that attention for him, he craved it, he never should have let Soonyoung give him a taste with this whole fake-boyfriend-for-the-wedding thing. Now he selfishly wanted the whole thing and he didn’t even know when it started. When did Soonyoung suddenly become so gorgeous, sparkling and bright and warm, caring and attentive and fun? When did he become aspirational? Someone to crave and covet and someone to want? It hit him like a truck, shocking and frantic, craving clawing at his insides. Soonyoung was perfect, despite his imperfections, and Junhui wanted him so desperately.

It was futile though.  He couldn’t compete with the  glittering personalities Soonyoung surrounded himself with. The ripped bodies, the glowing smiles, the outgoing personalities. Junhui was introverted, preferred staying in to going out, he didn’t have the sparkling attractiveness that Soonyoung was presented with on a constant basis.  He didn’t have a  hard muscular body or a sharp handsome jawline or even an impressive career.  At least he could make the most of what he could have; the rest of the night and the rest of this wedding and his last little taste of what it would be like to have Soonyoung for a boyfriend.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

Soonyoung, in typical and expected fashion, gave a hilarious but tasteful speech in Minghao’s  honor. It was dotted with amusing anecdotes from their friendship, a few references to Minghao’s patchy dating history, finishing off with some warm words of love and affection for the newlyweds and a spattering of genuine tears. What an impossible act to follow. Junhui shifted nervously in his seat and was just about to stand for his when his eyes met Soonyoung and the man skittered around the back of the table to his side, somehow sensing Junhui’s need.

“You’ll be great,” he whispered and squeezed  Junhui’s hand before he stood up and was handed the microphone. He cleared his throat and  put a hand in his pocket and found it was still there. The silk edged handkerchief was still in his pocket from before and he slid his fingers around the edge and began to speak.

His speech, while not met with the same rapturous attention as Soonyoung’s, was no less heartfelt. He  rambled on for a bit about how he’d never seen anyone so in love as Hansol had looked making those pink rose  boutonnieres, and how cute it was watching Minghao bend his knees to kiss his new husband. He made sure he told the story of how they met because of him and finished off by saying how much he hoped one day to find someone who complimented him as well as Hansol and Minghao complimented each other. “Not exactly a case of opposites  attract, more like complimentary colours that seem far apart on the spectrum but look amazing next to each other.”

The crowd clapped and he managed to slide back into his seat without dying and a heavy arm slung around his shoulder. “You were amazing,” Soonyoung whispered as he leaned close and Junhui turned just enough to look into his eyes. “Thank you,” he  said and the amount of meaning  hung so heavy in the air between them.

When the cake was being cut  Soonyoung had decided he  wanted a  front row view. He was about three champagnes deep now, his cheeks flushed and rosy, his eyes so merry with excitement. Junhui was content to watch on from a little further back but Soonyoung had pushed his way to the front so he could film them with his phone. Junhui knew he was hoping  Minghao was going to shove a huge handful of cake into his new husband’s  face but he knew it was wishful thinking. Minghao didn’t have that type of sense of humour. When the first slice was shared and Hansol swiped a long smear of buttercream across Minghao’s cheek Soonyoung squealed with laughter a little too loud for the occasion. It made Junhui smile and he realized he’d been smiling a lot lately and it was all because of one reason.

“He’s great isn’t he?” Chan had appeared by Junhui’s side, also red faced, wine glass in hand. “I really thought I’d be able to wear him down eventually, even though he told me ages ago he liked someone else, but when found out it was you I realized I had no hope. I mean, shit, how can I compete with Wen Junhui? Impossible.” Chan shook his head and took a huge sip of his wine.

“What?”

“What? I mean, you didn’t  know? How could you not know?”  Chan stammered as he drained the wine glass and panic spread across his face. “Oops I think I need another drink. Oh look, there’s that hot guy that keeps getting them for me! Gotta go!”

Chan vanished leaving Junhui alone in a sea of strangers to contemplate the last thirty seconds of his life.

If he was interpreting correctly that would mean Soonyoung liked him? For a while? It couldn’t be true. Why hadn’t he tried to ask him out or even make a move?

_“I think they’re wonderful. Imagine being in love like that…” Junhui felt warm, too warm, he wanted to pull his arm away and disappear inside himself, but the man kept clinging. “A love like that. Isn’t that what we all aspire to?”_

_“Can I hold your hand?”_

_ “I wanted to feed you, you know, like them….” _

_ “So another night then?” _

_ “Y ou know, you could do a lot worse than Soonyoung,” _

_ “I was trying to give you some space since you find me so annoying but….” _

_ “You hate  me.. _ _ ”_

_ “You’ll be great,” _

_ “You were amazing,”_

Junhui felt struck by an immediate clarity. He suddenly realized why Clytie, even turned into a flower, would follow the sun  across the sky  every day even though it was hard to look at. Sometimes you just meet that person who’s so polarizing they invade every single aspect of your life and leave you totally smitten without even realizing when or how or why. A person who glowed as bright as the sun, almost impossible to look at, but warming your skin from the inside out. As reliable as the sun rising and setting every single day without fail to spread warmth and joy across the barren earth and give a sedentary flower, trapped in the barren earth, something to help them face each day.

“And now, for the first time as husbands, Hansol and Minghao will take to the dance floor.”

Junhui quickly slinked out of the crowd and back to his seat as emotions overwhelmed him. He didn’t _want_ to be alone forever. He wanted to be warm and comforted and consoled, held and cuddled, and coddled. He wanted his days filled with light and laughter and joy and his nights soft and cozy and  comfortable. He _wanted._

He wanted Soonyoung.

Minghao and Hansol whirled gracefully around the dancefloor like a fairytale and then other couples began to join them. First their parents and then their siblings and then Soonyoung was standing in front of him with his hand held out like he’d just walked out of the sweetest dream and Junhui never wanted to wake up.

“Do you like me?’ Junhui asked as Soonyoung pulled him into his arms and began to lead him across the dancefloor. “Of course,” Soonyoung grinned, then thought about it again. “Oh, _like_ like?” his cheeks were pinker now than they had been when he was wasted. “Um, yeah I do, is that such a terrible thing?” Junhui looked down into his eyes, grateful for his height being the one advantage he had right now. “No, its not terrible. Actually , it’s  kind of  wonderful. Because I like you too.”

Deep down he knew stealing the show wasn’t right. He knew leaning down to press his lips against Soonyoung’s, pulling him closer, kissing him long and slow and deep in the middle of their best friend’s wedding dance was kind of rude. He knew they were going to steal the attention for the rest of the  night and he knew they would be all anyone was talking about the next day. He parted his lips and let Soonyoung lick into his mouth, all hot and wet and wine and tears, and in that moment he didn’t care. Soonyoung never had a problem stealing the show, monopolizing all the attention, and maybe Junhui could learn from him.

It felt too right for it to be so wrong anyway.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the lovely person who promoted this - the prompt said anything up to E rating and I wasn’t sure how to interpret this. So, here is the E content, as an extra chapter in case you or other readers don’t need the explicit scenes after the wedding dance ♥️

“Can we get out of here?” Soonyoung was breathless, pressed as deep into Junhui’s body as he could get. “I think we might have to,” Junhui stammered out a shaky laugh, “there are children here.”

“Hansol, is it okay if we leave? Soonyoung is kind of tired,” Junhui had the flushed faced man by the hand and he did a believable job of yawning when he peeped out from behind Junhui’s back. “Of course, thank you both, we’re about to leave anyway.” His eyes were knowing and Junhui was sure he caught the barest wink from his friend.

They raced up the one flight of stairs to Junhui’s room and as soon as the door closed behind them Soonyoung was wild. “Junhui..... Jun....” his mouth tried the names out in turn when it wasn’t busy pressing tiny bruises into Junhui’s neck. “Soonyoung ....” Junhui groaned as the other pushed his leg between Junhui’s. “Who else knew you liked me?” “Everyone,” Soonyoung was breathless and his hands were everywhere. He couldn’t decide if he wanted them in Junhui’s hair or around his waist as he pressed Junhui closer into the wall.

“Hansol?” 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung picked Junhui’s shirt out from his waistband and slid one hand up inside it. “Undershirt?” He groaned when he found soft cotton where he was expecting bare skin and Junhui laughed. He led him over to the bed and let Soonyoung crawl on top of him. He was hard, Junhui could feel it against his thigh, rutting slowly and barely there but exciting nonetheless.

“You know, I’d always find some excuse to catch the end of your classes...” Soonyoung’s face was in his neck again, wet and slow and nipping with his teeth. “I love the way you move, the way your body bends....” Junhui arched up to feel more of Soonyoung against him but it wasn’t enough. He pulled at his shirt and Soonyoung dragged his tongue across the galaxy of bruises he’d dotted along Junhui’s neck. When he sat back on his heels and pulled all his shirts off in one go Junhui almost gasped aloud. Here, in the dim light of his room with nothing between them, Soonyoung was stunning.

The shirts were discarded and Soonyoung began to pull at Junhui’s again. Suddenly shy, he gripped the hem, as he blinked up at him with eyes beguiling and wide. “I, um....” Junhui exhaled, “I know I’m a dancer too but I’m not muscly like you are.” He slowly let go of the hem of his shirt and, to his surprise, Soonyoung began to laugh.

“Junhui, come on, I’ve been staring at you so much in the last year I’ve practically burned my eyes through your clothes.” His laughter was infectious and Junhui felt suddenly stupid for even thinking it would matter. He let Soonyoung peel off the layers of his suit and shirt, his pants and socks, and finally he was almost bare beneath him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Junhui.... Jun .....” Junhui moaned a little as Soonyoung ran his hands up the inside of his thighs and tested the names out in his mouth. He loved the way his name sounded coming from Soonyoung, so heavy and laced with something playful but no less serious. “I want to go down on you, please....” 

He didn’t know why he was asking; in that moment Junhui would have said yes to anything. “Yes.... please Soonyoung....” He dig his heels into the blankets beneath him and held his breath as Soonyoung shifted lower and lower and then his mouth was on him. Wet through his briefs, Soonyoung was mouthing at his erection, licking long stripes across the taut fabric. It was making Junhui crazy with desperation, frantic to get inside the promising wet heat being teased across his cock, his hips wanting to roll up into Soonyoung.

“You’re wet,” Soonyoung was grinning at him as he finally pulled Junhui’s cock free from his briefs. Junhui wanted to be embarrassed at how eager he was, how hard and red his cock was, how much precum was oozing from him but he just couldn’t. He was way too into this. He should have known Soonyoung would be eager in bed, the man lived his life with constant and overwhelming enthusiasm, but Junhui was still a little surprised when Soonyoung took his cock immediately to the back of his throat. “Fuck,” he hissed as he gripped at Soonyoung’s hair. “Hmmmmm....” Soonyoung hummed a response, indecipherable around his mouthful of cock, and the vibrations of his tongue sent shivers down Junhui’s spine.

Shit. This was good, so good, almost too good. Why had he ever thought this wasn’t for him? He’d wasted so much time thinking Soonyoung was annoying and weird and overbearing. He gripped his hair hard and pulled before softening his grip and scratching gently across Soonyoung’s scalp. The man giggled a little around his erection and bobbed his head up and down a little faster; a little deeper.

“Fuck, Soonyoung, I’m going to cum....” Junhui began to panic a little. He pulled at his hair again, writhing underneath him, trying to wriggle out from his grasp. Soonyoung just held his hips down and sucked harder, the hot feeling of his throat shrinking around Junhui’s cock making him edge closer, finally giving in to the feeling he couldn’t escape from. He groaned too loud, too wild, as his hips fucked into Soonyoung’s mouth and he came in long hard spurts.

He thrust and he came and he suddenly realised what he was doing. “Oh my god, sorry, Junhui struggled to get Soonyoung off his cock, embarrassed at what just happened. “Soonyoung I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking..” “Why sorry?” Soonyoung was grinning at him again with a string of Junhui’s cum shining across his chin. “I’ve been dying to do that for so long.” “I’m sorry I came so quickly,” Junhui blushed as Soonyoung licked at the cum on his chin and scraped up what he couldn’t reach with his thumb. “It’s fine, I’ll just make you cum again.” He shrugged as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and Junhui thought he might combust on the spot.

Soonyoung was right; his enthusiasm hadn’t waned. “How flexible are you really?” Soonyoung was back on top of him, sliding between his legs, pushing his thighs up and apart until his knees were almost around his ears. “Okay?” Soonyoung asked and Junhui just nodded. His cock was still tingling with overstimulation and he thought for a second Soonyoung was going to torture him with his mouth again.

Junhui had never been rimmed before. The concept wasn’t totally foreign, he’d watched enough porn to know what went on, but no one had ever really offered and he never considered asking. Soonyoung didn’t exactly offer either; he just bent Junhui’s legs back and laved a hot wet tongue down Junhui’s ass crack all the way up to his balls. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Soonyoung....” Junhui had never sworn like that before but he was ascending to another consciousness. His legs were pushed up high around his ears as Soonyoung licked teasingly at his rim and then pushed his tongue inside. It was hot, hotter and more forceful that he’d expected, and it made him feel like he was going to explode. “Shit, Soonyoung, it feels amazing but I really think if you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to die.”

“You taste so good though....” Soonyoung suckled at his rim, lips and tongue working to drive Junhui wild, his thumb tracing the very edge of Junhui’s tight hole. “Come on Soonyoung....” Junhui whined, “don’t you want to be inside me?”

“Do you have lube and condoms?” Soonyoung leaned back and Junhui’s stomach sank. “No,” he shook his head. He wasn’t even a little bit prepared for this. “Easy!” Soonyoung jumped upand wiped his face on his shirt before tossing it around his shoulders. “I’ll just go ask around. Someone will have some...” “Nooooo...” Junhui sat up and whined, face flushed, eyes begging as he reached out to grab Soonyoung’s hand. “No, you can’t go ask anyone, they’ll know were fucking.”

“They’ll know anyway,” Soonyoung’s eyes softened as he sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand across Junhui’s bare stomach. “I won’t go ask if you don’t want me to but without at least lube we aren’t going to be doing anything.” He ran his hand so gently across Junhui’s stomach and down his thigh and back up the inside. Junhui instinctively parted his legs and ached from how much he wanted him.

“Okay, fine. But ask Seungcheol or Joshua. They’ll probably keep their mouths shut for a while at least.” A broad smile crossed Soonyoong’s face. “Okay, if you’re sure, I’ll be back in like ten seconds!” He took off out the door and Junhui scrambled from the bed to run and check himself in the bathroom.

He was flushed all over, chest patched with pink heat, beautiful little bruises blooming across his neck and collarbone. He washed his mouth out with mouthwash and refreshed his deodorant before running back to the bed like he’d never moved. He lay on his side, seductively he hoped, and waited. He didn’t have to wait long. Soonyoung came crashing back through the door triumphantly, a bottle of lube clutched in his hand.

“Someone left this in a bag outside the door of my room!” He laughed loudly as he began to undress with a reckless abandon. The expensive suit pants and shirt were discarded in a pile and so was his undershirt and then his underwear.

Wow.

Junhui’s mouth watered and he knew his eyes would too. He wasn’t small, his cock neatly packaged and average sized, but Soonyoung was thick. Not overly long, average length, but thick and fat and half hard already. Junhui’s embarrassment at the lube hunt was forgotten. He ached inside at how empty he felt; how needy he was to have Soonyoung inside him. His cock was so deliciously thick he couldn’t wait to drip down on it and clench.

“Fuck, come here, I want to touch you.” Junhui shifted and when Soonyoung climbed across the bed he pounced. Finally after lusting over Soonyoung’s gorgeous body, it was finally all his to enjoy. He let his fingertips trail down the hard abs defining Soonyoung’s stomach and all the way down to his cock. He’d seen the way Soonyoung ate his food, all wildly messy enthusiasm, and he should have been prepared. Soonyoung was so hard, his cock drooling long strings of precum down the length, his hips stuttering up to try and get more friction.

“Stay like this,” Junhui uncapped the lube and covered his fingers. Soonyoung had taken such good care of him he wanted to repay him with a show. He raised up on his knees, legs spread just wide enough, and began to finger himself open. He went slowly at first, one finger and then two, but the alcohol still in his system was making him daring and Soonyoung’s mouth on his body had already relaxed him.

“Soonyoung,” he groaned as he pinched one of his own nipples. He leaned back a little to arch against his own hand, loving the burn and the slide, teasing himself as much as he was teasing Soonyoung. “I want you so bad Jun,” Soonyoung murmured as he watched with an intensity that was almost frightening.

“I’m ready,” Junhui shifted to straddle Soonyoung’s hips and gripped Soonyoung’s cock with one hand. He opened the lube and poured so much on him it ran down Soonyoung’s thighs and all over the bed. “We can shower and then sleep in my room,” Soonyoung giggled and the sound was so incongruous it drew Junhui to a halt. “I’m sorry I was kind of mean to you,” he murmured as he hovered over Soonyoung, cock in his hand so hot and heavy, the room dark and cool and silent.

“Make it up to me,” Soonyoung said and Junhui just smirked as he sank down onto his throbbing hard cock.

“Okay, just don’t move yet.... okay....” Soonyoung huffed a little as he gripped Junhui’s hips. “I don’t want to cum yet and you feel so good.” “Shit, you’re so big, I feel so full,” Junhui tossed his head back and tested out a small thrust, one short roll of his hips. Soonyoung’s cock dragged the entire length of his insides and pushed against his prostate and he literally saw stars. This was going to be embarrassingly quick.

“Come closer,” he pulled Soonyoung up to sit and drew him close to his body. He kissed him to distract himself, to distract Soonyoung, to take just a moment to savour this feeling. Soonyoung was everything he needed, loud and fun and caring and kind, and so hot. He was everything he ever needed and he’d been right under his nose the whole time.

He tasted his tongue, his jaw, the smooth skin of his neck. He bit down in little nibbles and tiny bites and enjoyed every single gasp and exhale Soonyoung gave him. He rolled his hips, slow at first, building quickly into a steady rhythm. Soonyoung twisted beneath him, kissing him, feeling him and fucking up into him. The heat of the room made sweat gleam on his forehead and soon he closed his eyes and tossed his head back.

“Shit, Jun, I’ve gotta cum, I just can’t hold it any more.” He reached between them and began to fist Junhui’s cock, thumbing right into the dripping slit. “Oh God me too....” Junhui fucked him faster, wilder and harder, and so he felt the sharp tension in his stomach begin to unravel. The tingling spread out from his stomach all the way down to his balls and then he was throwing himself headfirst into the best orgasm he’d ever had.

He almost blacked out as he clenched down and, to his relief, Soonyoung was cumming too.It was hot inside him, a wet rush of pleasure, and Soonyoung fell into Junhui’s shoulder with a long low growl.

Junhui couldn’t believe it. Soonyoung actually growled at him. He chuckled a little as he settled into his embrace; it was actually kind of hot.

“That was incredible,” Soonyoung mumbled into Junhui’s neck, biting down so softly into the sensitive skin. Junhui just hummed his agreement as he felt Soonyoung going soft inside him; Soonyoung was incredible and he was so glad he finally saw the light.


End file.
